Шон, Уоллес
|изображение = Wallace Shawn 2014 (cropped).jpg |ширина = |описание изображения = Шон в 2014 году |имя при рождении = |дата рождения = 12.11.1943 |место рождения = , США |дата смерти = |место смерти = |профессия = |гражданство = |годы активности = 1967 — настоящее время |направление = |киностудия = |награды = }} Уоллес Майкл Шон ( ; род. 12 ноября 1943; Нью-Йорк) — американский комик, актёр, певец, танцор, драматург, эссеист и мастер oзвучки. Биография Уоллас Шон родился 12-ого ноября 1943-ого года в еврейской семье, жившей в городе Нью-Йорке. Кстати, Шон до сих пор продолжает жить там, где родился. Отец актера - Шон Уильям, - долгое время занимал должность редактора "Нью-Йоркера", а мать – Сесилль - была талантливой и известной журналисткой. Семью актера можно было назвать творческой, ценящей образованность и уважение к искусству. Брат Уолласа - Аллен, также пошел по пути высокого искусства, став композитором и музыкантом. Шон учился в средней школе Putney, где изучал всевозможные науки, необходимые в будущем. Также сценический деятель окончил исторический факультет престижнейшего Гарвардского университета - со степенью бакалавра. После - он изучал экономику и философию в Оксфорде (Уоллас Шон первоначально намеревался стать дипломатом и даже ездил в Индию в качестве английского учителя. Увы, карьера дипломата осталась в мечтах актера. С 1979-ого года Шон Уоллас начинает активно сниматься и очень скоро становится популярным. Уоллас часто появляется перед зрителями в качестве участника и ведущего телесериалов и шоу. Всегда думающий актер предпочитал рассуждать о политике и прочих животрепещущих вопросах, волнующих граждан страны и мира. Не удивительно, что Шон пользовался огромной популярностью, а его передачи собирали перед экранами гигантское количество зрителей – поклонников таланта Уолласа. В настоящее время актер Уоллас Шон является отменным примером для большинства молодых и неопытных творческих индивидов, стремящихся овладеть настоящим мастерством. Избранная фильмография * 1979: Весь этот джаз (All That Jazz) * 1979: Манхэтттен (Manhattan) * 1979: Начать сначала (Starting Over) * 1980: Атлантик-Сити (Atlantic City) * 1981: Мой ужин с Андре (My Dinner with Andre) * 1983: Странныe захватчики (Strange Invaders) * 1984: Бостонцы (The Bostonians) * 1984: Отель «Нью-Хэмпшир» * 1985: Помогите нам, небеса (Heaven Help Us) * 1987: Принцесса-невеста (The Princess Bride) * 1987: Дни радио (Radio Days) * 1987: Окно спальни (The Bedroom Window) * 1988: Модернисты (The Moderns) * 1989: Сцены классовой борьбы в Беверли-Хиллз (Scenes from the Class Struggle in Beverly Hills) * 1989: Она больше не слушает (She’s Out of Control) * 1992: Мама и папа, спасите мир! (Mom and Dad Save the World) * 1992: Тени и туман (Shadows and Fog) * 1993—1999: Звёздный путь: Глубокий космос 9 * 1994: Ваня на 42-й улице (Vanya on 42nd Street) * 1994: Миссис Паркер и порочный круг (Mrs. Parker and the Vicious Circle) * 1995: (Toy Story) * 1995: Бестолковые (Clueless) * 1996: Домашний арест (House Arrest) * 1997: Интенсивная терапия (Critical Care) * 1997: Каникулы в Вегасе (Vegas Vacation) * 1999: Мой любимый марсианин (My Favorite Martian) * 2001: Проклятие нефритового скорпиона (Im Bann des Jade Skorpions) * 2001—2006: Расследование Джордан * 2002: Санта из Майами (Mr. St. Nick) * 2003: Особняк с привидениями (The Haunted Mansion) * 2004: (The Incredibles) * 2004: Мелинда и Мелинда (Melinda and Melinda) * 2004: Секс в большом городе (Fernsehserie, 1 Folge) * 2005: Звёздные врата: SG-1 (Stargate SG-1, * 2005: Отчаянные домохозяйки * 2006: (Air Buddies) * 2006: Сказки юга (Southland Tales) * 2007—2012: Схватка (Damages '') * 2007: Нью-йоркская серенада ''(New York City Serenade) * 2008: Секс в другом городе (The L Word) * 2008: Кит Киттредж: Загадка американской девочки (Kit Kittredge: An American Girl) * 2008—2012: Сплетница * 2009: Жизнь на Марсe * 2009—: Хорошая жена (The Good Wife '') * 2009: Закон и порядок: Специальный корпус * 2010: ''(Toy Story 3) * 2010: (Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) * 2011–2012: Эврика (Eureka) * 2012: Вампирши (Vamps) * 2013: Двойник (The Double) * 2013: Экзамен для двоих (Admission) * 2014—: Моцарт в джунглях (Mozart in the Jungle) Избранные работы * Wallace Shawn: Das Fieber. Monolog. Rowohlt, Reinbek 1992, ISBN 3-498-06268-9. * Wallace Shawn: Marie and Bruce. A Play. Grove Press, New York 1980, ISBN 0-394-17661-8. * Wallace Shawn: Aunt Dan and Lemon. A play. Grove Press, New York 1985, ISBN 0-394-54946-5. * Wallace Shawn: Mein Essen mit André. Ein Drehbuch. Alexander, Berlin 2003, ISBN 3-89581-103-3. * Wallace Shawn: The Designated Mourner. Faber, London 1996, ISBN 0-571-17911-8. Награды * 1982: Boston Society of Film Critics Awards за лучший сценарий для фильма Мой ужин с Андре. * 1995: Chlotrudis Award за Лучшую мужскую роль в фильме Ваня на 42-й улице. Литература W. Davies King: Writing Wrongs. The Work of Wallace Shawn. Temple University Press, Philadelphia 1997, ISBN 1-566-39517-8. Ссылки * * * Internet Off-Broadway Database * Yahoo! author index * An Innocent Man in Guantanamo with readings by Wallace Shawn at LIVE from the New York Public Library, April 4, 2008 * [http://www.lannan.org/lf/rc/event/wallace-shawn/ Lannan Foundation: Wallace Shawn reading of The Fever] * Уоллес Шон на сайтe КиноПоиск en:Wallace Shawn he:וואלס שון ja:ウォーレス・ショーン